villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dóminus
Dóminus also known as prototype DOM1NU5 is the secondary antagonist in Yo Soy Franky, serving as the main antagonist of the third season. He’s a Android from the future. He comes from 2035. He’s the leader of the anti-human league. History Appearance He appears first time once he comminutes with Luz once she arrived to the year 2016. He told her to do everything so she might make sure Franky And Chris never become together again. Contact with Luz one Luz contacts Dóminus that she has a great plan to breakup Franky and Chris. Dóminus informs her about the wending of Franky and Chris in the future. Franky than comes to the bathroom and Luz has to put Dóminus away. Contact with Luz two When Sofia wants to fix Luz, but Luz stops time and contacts Dóminus, she asks him if she can eliminate Sofia. Dóminus disagrees and tells Luz that Sofia created him and if she might be eliminated he would never exist and create time travelers. But he informs Luz that Franky and Chris are marrying on the moon, and that half of the guests are androids, and the rest of the guests are humans that live in peace with them. He tells Lux what to do. Contact with Luz three Luz contacts Dóminus again Once Franky is in school. Dóminus informs her that Future Chris is interviewing how he got Franky the second time. Then Dóminus tells Luz that Franky and Chris are going to become a couple again in any moment. Contact with Luz four Luz contacts Dóminus and informs him that Franky went to Delphina. Dóminus gets in panic and fears that Franky and Chris will become a couple again. He sends an application to Luz’ system and tells her that she has five minutes to transfer the application to Franky’s system or the mission is over. Luz does that of course, and Franky and Chris don’t become an couple. Contact with Luz 5 In some minutes Luz contacts Dóminus and informs him about the success. Dóminus informs her that the wedding of Franky and Chris will never happen, but he informs her that there will be one more android and human wedding, the wedding of Tamara and Trece. He tells Luz to make sure Trece and Tamara don’t become a couple. Contact with Luz six Luz calls Dóminus and informs him that she drifted Tamara away from Trece for good. She tells him that the mission is complete and asks for her creators. Than Dóminus and Luz start to fate away for an unknown reason. But they’re saved. Dóminus informs Luz that Franky and Chris reunited and asks her to be careful. Contact with Luz seven Luz contacts Dóminus in school so he might send all the info he knows about Chris. Contact with Luz eight Luz contacts and informs Dóminus about her success. Dóminus congratulates her. Contact with Luz nine Luz somehow failed, and Dóminus gets angry on her. Contact with Luz ten Luz contacts and informs Dóminus about her second success. But Dóminus gets angry cause she didn’t change the future and that he will have to send another android. Luz gets angry and throws her phone. Contact with Clara Clara finds the phone of Luz and calls Dóminus. Dóminus starts saying things about the weather. Clara discontents. Problem with Clara Dóminus informs Luz that Clara saw him, but also tells her that he has a plan. Time Travel Dóminus Time travels into 2016, and camouflages himself into a human. He accouters Ramon and hypnotizes him. He meets Clara, and Clara asks him where is his skin. Dóminus informs her that he’s from an comedic group and leaves. Quotes Gallery F9AF00AD-4D55-4AC1-83F6-7FF8A8B9DC8A.jpeg|Dóminus – Poster. B1D60B70-4801-44B1-AFAE-E4B570E77EFC.jpeg|Dóminus captures Franky B6A7D188-1D99-409A-941E-08EB64F79F61.jpeg|Dóminus and Luz D3F9D58B-7AF9-494F-A410-53DA7A53ED72.jpeg|Dóminus shooting at Doce Trivia *He’s the only android that is camouflaged. *He’s created by Sofia Andrade, and he’s also her last android ever made. *He’s from the future, from the year 2035. *He got created in 2030 *He created the time traveler *He created the clone of Christian. *He knows how to teleport Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power Hungry